


Control It (Control Me)

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Cain, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, D/s, Impact Play, M/M, Sub!Dean, crops, dom!Cain, moc!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Dean needs Cain's help to control the Mark. Cain knows what Dean craves.





	Control It (Control Me)

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Written for  
SPN Kink Bingo for the Square MOC!Dean on my second Card  
SPN A/B/O Bingo for the Square Impact Play on my Card

_Dean gently brings Baby to a stop and kills the engine. The motor ticks quietly as it cools, and Dean stares through the windshield at the innocent house and the beehives in the yard._

_He doesn’t want to be here, but he’s out of options. And he knows the man in the beekeepers’ whites already knows he’s here and won’t let him leave until he knows why Dean showed up in the first place. Taking a deep breath, Dean opens Baby’s door and sets his foot onto the gravel._

Dean has no idea how long he’s been like this. The blindfold is made of leather and soft, soft fabric and plunges his world into total darkness, there is no radio or tv telling him how much time has passed, and he’s long since forgotten to pay attention to his heartbeat. The only thing he can smell is the other Alpha’s scent of honey, beeswax and woodsmoke.

He’s drenched in sweat, exhausted, but he knows it’s not over yet.

“You’re getting better, Dean.”

The low murmur is almost gentle, the hand running down Dean’s back warm and calming. Dean tries to calm his breathing, licks dry lips. His back aches, his thighs sting, his ass feels as if it’s on fire. His arms are burning where they are tied above his head, holding him up when he sags.

Of course Cain made it his goal to drag every single one of Dean’s dark secrets to light. And of course the First Knight of Hell is a master at inflicting just the kind of pain Dean craves.

A straw is nudged against his lips, Cain letting him drink until he’s sated. Dean shifts until he’s back in position again and is rewarded with a soft kiss before Cain’s footsteps circle around to his back again.

The crop lands on his ass with a _smack_, and Dean yelps, then sobs as pain and pleasure race along his veins. The next hit lands on his other cheek, drawing a strangled shout from Dean, and then he loses count as Cain lays hit after hit to his already burning ass. It takes all he has to stay on his knees and not squirm away, and every twitch to the side is punished by a smack with the crop to the side of his ass. Dean sobs and gasps.

_“Tell me how you control it, Cain.”_

_The Father of Murder raises an eyebrow over his tea mug. “Are you sure you want to know, Dean?”_

_Dean grits his teeth and presses his thumb against the Mark burning on his arm. It’s been getting steadily worse over the past days._

_“I dreamed I killed Sammy,” he finally admits, his voice rough. He knows there’s desperation and pain echoing in his scent now, but he can’t help it. “I can’t… please, Cain.”_

_Something like sympathy glints in Cain’s eyes. “Alright. Come with me, Dean.”_

_That was the order of an older Alpha to a younger one. Dean is on his feet almost before he realizes it._

Cain watches Dean sag in his bonds, trembling and shivering. The younger Alpha is beautiful like this, when he’s gone so far that he stopped resisting what he thinks he shouldn’t want.

Setting the crop down, Cain walks closer to Dean and runs a gentle hand down his back, admiring the marks he left with flogger and crop and his bare hands. He’ll heal the worst of the marks with a little _demonic mojo_ as Dean likes to put it before the younger Alpha leaves… but for now he can admire them and listen to Dean’s breath hitch in pained pleasure as he touches.

“You smell mouthwatering little Alpha,” he murmurs by Dean’s ear. “I think you’re ready for me.”

Dean whines and arches his back, pushing his ass out. Cain runs a hand over the firm flesh and smiles. “Yes, you’re ready.”

He takes his time working Dean open, using more than enough lube to give them both that sensation of wetness. Dean moans and rocks back onto his fingers, getting louder the wider he’s spread open. When Cain finally pushes into him all the way, his knot already forming and stretching Dean even more, the younger Alpha is sobbing in pleasure, his hands clinging to the rope holding his arms up.

Cain sets a slow, deep rhythm, holding Dean tightly against him as he takes him. His fingers brush the Mark on Dean’s forearm, the one he bears too, and he’ll never admit it out loud, but it feels a little like a mating mark.

He’ll take care of this Alpha who shares his Mark.

“Come for me, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
